


Благополучие нарушено

by fandom Dumas Filmz 2020 (fandom_Dumas_filmz_2020), Margarido



Series: Cardinal's Stories || Кардинальские рассказы [3]
Category: D'Artagnan et les Trois Mousquetaires (2005), D'Artagnan et les Trois Mousquetaires | The 4 Musketeers (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Animals, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fear, Gen, Mysticism, Points of View, Single work, Sorceresses, Surprise Ending, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Dumas_filmz_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Dumas%20Filmz%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarido/pseuds/Margarido
Summary: Коту кардинала живется очень хорошо, но вдруг в его мир входит Тьма...Кошки, знаете ли, очень чувствительны((
Series: Cardinal's Stories || Кардинальские рассказы [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931665
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Благополучие нарушено

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

Мне можно позавидовать. Так считают многие, и так считал я сам. Еще бы: где уж спокойнее живется, чем в покоях князя церкви. Сплошная благодать, и это я не только про свежих карасей да креветок. Главное — никакой тьмы, никакого ужаса и страха, не витают в воздухе проклятия, не касаются чувствительного загривка пальцы проданной души… Нет, конечно, иногда и небезгрешный король зайдет, и слуги порой хулиганят, да и в голову моего хозяина иногда закрадывается трепещущая несвятая мыслишка… Но это все мелочи, если сравнивать с той подворотней, откуда я сбежал котенком.

И тут внезапно и неожиданно в мой покой, в мое убежище вошла Тьма, вошел Грех и Ужас. Вошла женщина, ведьма — нет, даже грешные мысли моего хозяина о королеве не тревожили меня так, как это порождение продажности и злобы. Она была сдержана и аккуратна, ее взгляд — холоден и безразличен, а я видел языки пламени, пляшущие вокруг нее при любом движении, видел рванину ее души, пустой провал на месте ее сердца. Я знал, я ощущал ее мысли — как комок наэлектризованных, спутанных коварств, чувствовал за ней широкий плащ преступлений…

И она посмотрела на меня. Господи боже ты мой, неужели я не сдержался и мявкнул?! Ведьма, ведьма! Пропади ты пропадом!!!

Я, кажется, позорно бежал. Хозяин звал меня, по-моему, бесконечно… Кто?.. Кто привел к нему это исчадие ада, эту рабыню демонов?! Зачем он говорил с ней?! У меня до сих пор шерсть стоит дыбом, я все это время просидел под кроватью и готов сидеть тут до скончания века! Нет! Не трогай меня, хозяин! Я напуган, я убит, меня коснулась Тьма! Ох, как же у тебя пахнут руки мятой… Ох, что это?! Креветка?! Моя креветка, креветочка… М-р-р-р…


End file.
